It is believed that five million people worldwide, or approximately 56% of all insulin users, use insulin pens to inject their insulin. Insulin pens are convenient, easy to use, and discrete compared to syringes and vials, resulting in improved adherence and better outcomes. In addition, insulin pens reduce the time required for health care practitioners to initiate insulin therapy.